One Day in heaven
by csisk8rchica
Summary: Poor Griss *Character death
1. The loss

Title: One day in heaven Author: Sara Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will. Summary: poor Griss *Character Death* Feedback: of course. Only bad writers don't like a little criticism. Rating: PG-13  
  
He now sat in the cold chair, in the hospital waiting room. Praying for good news. He didn't pray often but this was a special occasion. Thoughts ran through his mind, "how will I go on? What if something goes wrong? What am I saying everything already has gone wrong."  
  
"How could this have happened, how could someone be so careless to drive drunk? What if she doesn't make it? How will life go on? What will the lab do without her? What will I do without her?"  
  
He thought back, to before she had left the lab. She had walked in on him working on paper work.  
  
"Grissom, I just got a page from the babysitter Kylie is sick. I'm going to leave a little early. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah sounds like she got the stomach flu."  
  
"Ok. Ill be home in a little bit. Good thing it's a slow night."  
  
"Yeah really. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Thirty minutes later he received a call from the babysitter.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Has Mrs. Grissom left yet?"  
  
"She's not there yet?"  
  
"No sir." Said the young women over the phone.  
  
There was silence. Grissom's mind was going through a million possibilities of what could have happened. But all of them ended in horrifying conclusions.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Huh? Um have you tried her cell?"  
  
"Yes sir. Numerous times. There's no answer."  
  
"Ok. Call me if she gets there within the next twenty minutes."  
  
"Ok. I will"  
  
Twenty minutes later his phone rang.  
  
"Sara?" he answered, hopefully.  
  
"Mr. Grissom. The hospital called."  
  
Grissom's heart was racing. 'Don't tell me this is happening. Please God no.'  
  
"They said there was an accident. Sara's car was stuck by a drunk driver. She's been taken to the hospital but they said she wasn't doing good."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
He slammed the phone down into its receiver, grabbed his jacket and bolted down the hallway. While he ran he grabbed his cell from its holder so he could call Catherine.  
  
"Willows." She answered.  
  
"Catherine there's been an accident. Sara's involved get to the hospital."  
  
He had hung up the phone so fast that Catherine didn't even have a chance to say a word.  
  
He made a fifteen-minute trip in less than five. He fought with the nurses for information, but didn't get anything; accept that she was in surgery. So now he sits, on the uncomfortable chair, in the cold waiting room.  
  
"Gil!" he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"How is she? Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok." Catherine spoke so fast he could barely comprehend what she was saying.  
  
Just then, a doctor exited the restricted area, walking towards them.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm very sorry, your wife didn't make it." He said with little emotion.  
  
Grissom turned to Catherine who was crying, and began crying himself. He had never cried this hard before in his life.  
  
"What am I going to do without her? How am I going to raise our daughter?" he cried.  
  
Just then Warrick, Nick, Jennifer the babysitter, and Grissom's for year old daughter Kylie all entered the room. They immediately knew what was going on and began to cry them-selves, accept Kylie who didn't know what was going on. She made her way to her father and tugged on his shirt.  
  
"Daddy, where's mommy?" The petite little girl asked.  
  
"Baby mommy is." He didn't know how to explain it to her. "Mommy is in heaven."  
  
"When is she coming back?"  
  
He picked her up, and rested her on his hip.  
  
"She's not baby. But one day you will see her again. One day we will all be together." The little girl hugged her day, and began to cry.  
  
They all mourned the lost of their friend. Somehow, they would get through this together Somehow. 


	2. Its really happened

A/N. I was not going to write a second part... but.... I had so much  
  
feedback saying that there should be more.... soooo here it is...  
  
short, sad, and well, I hope yall like it.  
  
Part 2/2  
  
Months had passed, and today was going to be rough. It was September  
  
16, Sara's birthday.  
  
Grissom stood in the kitchen fixing something to eat. Kylie was with  
  
Catherine that night. Catherine thought that she should let Grissom  
  
have some peace tonight.  
  
Even though it had been four months since the accident, he had the  
  
hardest time getting over what had happened to Sara. His one true  
  
love; gone within minutes; killed by a drunk driver. Memories of her  
  
played through his head over, and over again.  
  
He remembered when she wanted to take a leave of absence. He  
  
couldn't do it. He couldn't let her go, so he denied her request.  
  
And when she was mad at him he sent her a plant. Then he thought  
  
about the day after when he told her that since he met her he cared  
  
about beauty. He was sure it helped convince her to stay.  
  
Then their wedding day. It was the most beautiful wedding. She  
  
looked like an angel in her long flowing white gown. He was so  
  
nervous that day, and so was she.  
  
A little less than a year later, Kylie was born. Sara loved her so  
  
much, and just the though of what she could have been thinking about  
  
Kylie before she died upset Grissom so much. What did she think of  
  
him?  
  
His became so angry, that he picked up the class that was sitting on  
  
the counter and threw it against the wall. He rested his back  
  
against the refrigerator and slid down it until he hit the floor.  
  
And once he did, the tears began to uncontrollably fall.  
  
He sat there for hours; his whole body was paralyzed with pain for  
  
what he'd lost. He hadn't even cried like this when he first found  
  
out that she was gone for good.  
  
He finally gained enough strength to pick himself up and go to the  
  
bedroom; where he was sure memories of her would plague his dreams.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Fin 


End file.
